A Replacement for Maggie!
by starbucks-addiction
Summary: When Maggie dissappears, the Daughters raid her house, discovering that Cassandra is the new Mater...WTF? And so begins the dictatorship. Not to be taken very seriously.Thx Nymbis for the idea! Rated for mild language... and by that I mean alot ;D
1. Where'd Our Dictator Go?

Catty whistled cheerfully as she strolled down the street across from Maggie's old apartment. Pretty odd, considering Maggie had just disappeared and Catty would have no reason whatsoever to be there, but, that's how our story starts.

Suddenly, Catty was startled by groans and moans similar to someone experiencing an orgasm. Afraid that she might walk into a couple in mid- make out, but still curious (hey, she WAS Catty...), Catty turned the corner to see a balding man in only an undershirt covered in sweat stains and jeans that appeared to be a couple sizes too small attempting to lift a heavy box into a truck, blocks away. Catty also noticed middle aged-men in the same uniform throwing random objects out of a third floor window- Maggie's apartment.

Intrigued, Catty sat on the pavement and watched as boxes of various sizes, candles, incense, tea bags, silverware, and antique dining tables flew out of the window and occasionally hit unsuspecting victims crossing the street.

This is too good to pass up, Catty snickered, as her hand reached for her cell phone to text Vanessa.

---------------  
_twenty minutes later__  
_  
Jimena's car, rap music blasting from its speakers, could be heard from a mile away by anyone except for Catty, who was still staring, mesmerized, as Maggie's apartment was being cleaned out by fat men who looked too ugly to be in anything but a poorly written FanFic.

Vanessa, Serena, and finally Jimena got out of the car with awed expressions, no one wanting to break the glorious moment.

"She's GONE!!!!" Serena finally yelled, for now she could mess around with everyone's brains without feeling guilty.

Vanessa frowned. "But... who will tell me right from wrong? Who'll tell me how pretty my hair is? Who'll treat me with the respect I deserve?!?!"

"Oh please, _chica_, she never did much of that shit anyways", Jimena snorted.

Catty, the only one who had nothing better to do, asked the dreaded question: "So.. uh.. who's gonna be our.. oh, um..the.."

"The _Magna Mater_?" Serena supplied.

Catty nodded, deciding it seemed smarter than standing stupidly with her mouth hanging open.

Jimena decided to take charge, since no one else was...

"I think we should raid- I mean, check it out, and ste- _look at_ the furniture- and, ahem, _her...will???"_ Said Jimena, correcting herself many times over.

Serena rolled her eyes. It was _so _obvious that Jimena just wanted to raid the place.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "_Please,_ everyone knows the only things in Maggie's apartment, are, like, her _stupid _drugged tea bags and she didn't even have electricity, damn it!!"

"Hey- Catty- didn't you break in, wayyyyy back in, like, book 4?" enquired Serena, finally acknowledging the brunette.

"Yup!" Catty answered cheerfully, glad _someone_ had recognized her achievements.

Vanessa gasped. "Catty, I am shocked! absolutely shocked!As of your last report card, you should be at home studying, not raiding our mentor's apartment!!! Take me, for example..."

Serena and Jimena rolled their eyes and followed Catty as she climbed up the side of the fire escape and pushed the window over and up, as she did so many times before.

-----

Serena looked around and sighed. it was still the same old apartment, just a whole friggin lot emptier and the place was literally trashed. She was still trying to pull Jimena through the open window, who insisted that the lumpy, suspiciously gun-like shapes tucked in her waistband must make it through with her. Catty had decided to go look through Maggie's personal stuff. Hey, you never know when there might be a 60's comeback party.

However, she didn't even get to open Maggie's minuscule closet- she was startled by a fairly loud screech from the main room followed by loud fit of Spanish. Serena was sprawled across the floor, Jimena was draped over a turned-over mahogany dining table. When she tried to stand up, a loud shatter ensued, guns and daggers of various sizes rained down her pant legs and baggy sweatshirt. The window now somewhat resembled a large wall after the effects of a wreaking ball.

Serena sat up, dazed, a piece of notebook paper stuck comically to her wild dyed hair. There were stacks of post-its, each of them scrawled on, scattered on the floor around her. A particular picture of a certain Keeper of the Scroll caught Jimena's eye. She picked it up. There were multiple hearts surrounding his face.

"_Oye, _isn't this that _payaso_ who died on us in Nefandus?" Jimena asked incredulously.

Catty snatched the old, time- stained photograph out of Jimena's hands. "That whore! THAT'S why all she could say to me was _"Do what's happy for him, Catty, you'll make the right choice.""_ She mocked her old mentor, shaking her head. "I can't believe all this time she'd wanted to fuck my BOYFRIEND!!!!"

Serena was now trying to shake the paper off her head, looking much more undignified then her raccoon, Wally.

"Hey- what the hell??" Serena had now unstuck the piece from her head, and was staring at the words in horror. Her loud screeches had distracted Catty, who was still laughing at the fact that her fellow Daughter vaguely resembled Wally. They all crowded around to read the entry.

_Note to self: Before disappearing, appoint the new Magna Mater according the vision last week. Jimena should know- _

"HAAA!!!" Jimena jumped up and did a happy dance. She flashed various gang signs at the telephatic and time-travelling Daughters. "She picked me!!! she picked MEEEE!!!"

"Dammit Jimena, you could at least let us finish fucking reading this!!" Serena was now running out of patience.

A disgruntled Jimena sat back down.

_Jimena should know that her premonitions were totally off, and that Selene had actually picked Cassandra for god knows what reason. (prepare self for Jimena's usual threats.) Also, make sure Catty doesn't know anything about Chris and Penelope, then visit Hector and demand to have sex with him._

Serena, who had now finished reading, looked at Catty, Jimena, and then ran to the remains of the window to check Vanessa's expression. Predictably, she was still talking to herself, now listing the many ways Michael had ruined their first date.

Jimena burst out in anger, an endless stream of profanities pouring out of her mouth. She brandished several daggers and slashed at the walls. "If that DAMN _puta_ thinks we'll listen and let _Cassandra_ be our mentor, she is seriously fucked", Jimena spat. Catty had fainted.

By the time the three had climbed down the fire escape again, it was already dark and the movers had packed up for the day. Vanessa was still blabbling to herself, now recounting the many times her hair was complimented by her mother.

"And, there was that time where I was wearing the _adorably cute_ sundress, and Michael was picking me up..."

"VANESSA!!! _CASSANDRA_ is our new mentor!!!" Catty had decided to just spit it out.

Vanessa turned. "Cassandra?!?! But... she's a Follower!!!"

Jimena rolled her eyes. "Well, duh, none of us can figure out _porque_, that's the problem. Like we need another freak in our group." She looked pointedly at Vanessa.

"And, plus, she hasn't even had centuries of experience. NONE of us saw this coming." Serena crossed her arms.

"Well, if I had the power, that COULD be changeable. Anyone lend me theirs?" Catty held out a hand.

Vanessa reached for it.

"NO!!!!!!!" Jimena and Serena tackled Vanessa to the ground, ripping her EXPENSIVE Prada dress and covering it with dirt, oil and grass stains. When Vanessa tried to get up, she broke a heel.

"HOLY CRAP, these shoes were ONE of a FREAKING kind!!!!!" Vanessa grabbed a heel and hugged it like a baby, rocking it back and forth. Then she turned to Catty. "Don't you know that rash actions without thinking beforehand ALWAYS results in atrocious disasters?!?!"

Catty blinked. "But..but...you...," she stammered.

Serena dusted herself off. "Well, whatever the reason, Selene better have a damn good one to make a bitchy, guy-raping, Follower, Stanton-chasing...", she broke off and blushed.

Catty taunted, "Out mentor li-kes Stanton, our mentor li-kes Stanton...who i-is yo-ur boyyy-friendd..."

"...I mean, seriously, I'm getting freaking tired of all this. No one tells us anything, maybe Selene just gave up and decided to cross us over; plus, I'd rather be with Stanton...anything but Cassandra...", Serena continued.

Jimena slapped her. "What kind of _drogas _are you on??"

"...From that man on Wilshire..."Serena answered in monotone.

Jimena gaped at her. "And you didn't tell me?!?! Do you know how dangerous that stuff is? Hand it over."

Serena groaned and fished a small plastic baggy out of her pockets.

"Is it just me or is this fic getting weirder and weirder??" Catty complained.

"Let's go to Planet Bang...this thinking is making my head hurt…",Vanessa complained, linking her arms with Serena's and Catty's.

And so the four Daughters headed off the Planet Bang, ignoring the fact that Vanessa looked like a hobo with a ripped dress, the fact that they probably should be confronting Cassandra, and that their parents would be seriously bitching when they got home...late again.

"So... do you think Cassandra would give me some fashion tips? I know I'm already perfect, of course, but it wouldn't hurt to have some of her unbelievably sexy black minis in my closet..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How will the girls live with Cassandra?

What about Stanton???

Will Tianna ever make an appearance???

Will Vanessa stop being so incredibly bitchy????

Will I ever stop asking questions and update?????

Find out in the next chapter of...

Thanks for reading guys!! please review!!!

starbucks-addiction


	2. Down At The Followers'

Hello readers! yupps, I finally updated. My computer is NOT cooperating (bad comp!) but, yeah.

Disclaimer stuff: no, I DON'T own Daughters of the Moon, duh! oh yeah.. I shoulda put one of these in the first chap, too. oh well. don't sue. I don't own Batman or Transformers. Sorry. (7 yr old Batman fanatics: awwwww!!!!)

Sorry guys. so enjoy! and review pls ;D tell me if you want to see anything happen and I'll try my best.

* * *

It was three in the afternoon, and Cassandra was snoring loudly.

Morgan, Karyl and Tymmie peeked over the armrest of the lumpy couch.

"Think we should wake her?"

"Yeah, the Atrox would want to know!!"

"Then you wake her. Last time I did, all hell broke loose." Karyl rolled up his sleeves to expose burn marks.

Morgan whimpered. "Maybe we should just let her sleep?"

Tymmie snickered. "No way. The Atrox is totally gonna banish her again for this. I'm not fucking missing that for the world."

Morgan rolled her eyes. Kelly, Tymmie and Yvonne had hung out at Planet Bang last night and had creeped into the mind of the most vulnurable of the Daughters, the brown-haired one they called Catty. Imagine their glee when Yvonne had found out the old woman had dissapeared, and that Cassandra was meant to take her place!

_Bitch,_ Morgan thought._ She bags Stanton, doesn't let any of us touch like, the hottest guy ever, calls the couch, never ever shares her _stupid_- ok, pretty cute- outfits-and ok, they were stolen, but, ugh!!_ _She scares the shit out of all of us, including Tymmie, who is actually pretty hot, but nooooo... he has to freaking like Cassandra! Plus, her cooking sucks._

But now, now... the Atrox would surely banish her for being the next chosen Mater. Morgan grinned. Now she would be the most fashionable,_ she_ would be the one all the guys liked,_ she_ would be the overpowering Follower...next to Yvonne, of course, who had promised to share the position as long as Morgan kept up cooking, cleaning, washing, etc. And Yvonne was always trustworthy.. right? Right???? And Kelly would be their loyal servant. Life could not get any better...

Tymmie had now gotten ahold of a large stick was nervously poking Cassandra from across the room. Morgan crawled into Karyl's Batman sleeping bag and propped herself up on her elbows. Karyl was attempting to cook a measly bag of microwavable popcorn by heating it under his armpits. Morgan wrinkled her nose in disgust. She was _not_ eating that.

Suddenly, Cassandra's eyelids popped open (Morgan swore she could hear eerie music playing in the background) and in one smooth motion, she jumped off the couch and stretched. Trembling, Tymmie immediately dropped the stick and dove under his Transformers quilt to hide.

"I had the weirdest fucked-up dream", Cassandra commented. "HA!!! Could you believe I had the GUTS to dream that Selene visited me and told me I was the M- thing or whatever??" GAH-HAHAHAHAH!!!!!!" She was now rolling on the floor laughing.

Karyl and Tymmie shared a glance. _Damn_, Cassandra was _so freaking_ weird sometimes.

_Maybe she's PMS-ing_, Morgan thought.

"And now, now..., " Cassandra was almost choking on her spit. "_Now_, I'm supposed to abandon the ATROX, leave what I freaking FOUGHT FOR to... to.. _help them!!!"_ She sat up and slapped at her knee. "Isn't that like, the most fucked-up thing that could ever happen???"

Silence.

"Um...guys?" Cassandra looked from Tymmie, to Morgan who was staring wide- eyed, to Karyl, who froze in preparing armpit-popcorn.

Dead. Silence.

Tymmie cleared his throat. _Ahem._ "Well, actually..."

His bout of bad news was cut short by Cassandra seizing him by the (very dirty) collar. "You got something to say, huh? Telling me I'm not loyal, hmm? Did you actually think you had the _gall_ to critizise my position under the Atrox?"

Tymmie's eyes darted nervously. "Um, I was just gonna tell you that wasn't a dream..."

Cassandra snorted. "Oh _please_ Tymmie, what do you think, that I really am the supposed "Mater" -she did air quotations- "Of the group of bitches we are all supposed to be plotting to destroy this very moment? It.Was.Just.A.Dream!"

Suddenly the door slammed open, causing Morgan and Karyl to pee their pants.

"HEY!!!" Karyl accused, pointing a finger. "That's MY sleeping bag you're peeing in, bitch!"

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Well, don't look at me, look at..." At this Morgan pointed a finger at the doorway, standing in which was...

"Kelly?!?!"

"Hi, like, totally, omg-osh", the annoying blonde chirruped.

Cassandra dropped Tymmie. "Whaddya want, bitch?" She drawled.

"OH.MY.GOD. Like, you will so,_ totally not_ believe what happened, the Atrox like, _himself_, he totally asked for youuuuuu, _Cassandra_", Kelly spoke in that annoyingly- high pitched tone.

"Fine", Cassandra whipped her long, black coat from off the floor, dusted it off, and stomped out the door.

Kelly stared in her wake. "Like, wow, the Atrox, you know, it seemed totally mad. I wouldn't have even went if I were her."

"She is dead. DUH-head." Morgan emphasized.

---------------  
_two hours later_

Cassandra knocked nervously on the Atrox's office door. It was embellished with a name-plate reading "Mr. A. Trox". Cassandra rolled her eyes. For an evil force willing to take over the world and the moon as we know it, he was terribly unoriginal. She took the bus downtown, dammit! In rush hour! And yes, the Atrox's "top secret" headquarters just _had_ to be in a common office skyscraper type thing. Was he even _trying_ to be secretive?

The door slammed open.

"Come in, come in..."

Cassandra walked purposefully inside and plopped rather un-gracefully into one of the chairs facing the large office desk.

"Now, I have alot to say, so don't interrupt me." The Atrox thundered.

Cassandra nodded.

"It seems that you have been appointed the Mater of the Daughters."

"That little fucker was actually telling the truth?" Cassandra gasped.

The Atrox stared. "I have no tolerance for language, miss."

"But, but..."

"Ah- ah..."

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "So can't I just do the usual? You know, fu- ahem, mess up their lives? Make them believe they have to turn to the Atrox? All that shit?"

The Atrox pondered. "Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of, say, staging a play, some form of entertainment, maybe a" -he waggled his eyebrows suggestively- "sleepover. It does get terribly lonely here... "

Cassandra gaped. Oh god. Was there nobody who wanted to fuck one of the Daughters?

"I was thinking...Tianna... man, that girl got ass!" Said...you-know-who.

"..."

"Or, maybe, Vanessa. You know how I like an unspoiled virgin. And please, she's not gettin' any wit Mi-chae-el". He said with a horrible french accent.

Cassandra silently got up and closed the door behind her. It was time to take matters in her own hands.

Arriving back at the Follower's apartment, Cassandra dug through the linings of the couch until she found what she was looking for. _Plan for domination_, the file read. She cackled to herself. Now was the time for a new set of servants: the Daughters themselves!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okays, I know this chap wasn't that funny, and.. not alot of character bashing, but the next one will be better, if i don't get writer's block (nervous laughter) they really should have a cure for that.  
Thanks for reading again guys!! Thanks to the reviewers too, I'll post responses here ;)

The Obsidian Angel- YAY! I'm glad you think it's interesting; it's not gonna work out, LOL the Daughters are gonna be tortured! cackles

Nymbis- aww, thanks ( it was a great idea XD

Phoenix- Fire Power - Yuppers, updating now.. see it? yeah, im posting these as im wrting them, gonna be slooooowwwwww, going to read your fic now!! (


	3. Cassandra Takes Over!

YES!!! I have updated!!!! So enjoy. Lol. Not so much character bashing. Writer's Block sucks.

DISCLAIMER: No, I DON'T own daughters of the moon. If I did, it would've come out in Vancouver stores. Darn it, I'm still waiting on my copy to come from the US so I can finally read those fanfics with spoilers for TFE!!

* * *

Cassandra smoothed out her tunic in a rather grandmotherly manner.

She was sitting on one side of the round table, all the Daughters sitting on the other side, crammed together, because she scared the shit out of them, although no one would admit it.

"Now, my Daughters, we are gathered here today..." Cassandra started.

"What the hell does she think this is? A funeral?" Serena whispered to Catty.

Catty fidgeted. "I hope not, but at least it's not as bad as one of Maggie's talks."

The memory of the creepy, white haired Mater made them shudder.

Cassandra grinned. "Now", she continued in a rather serene voice, "We all know the Atrox is trying to take over the world."

Tianna rolled her eyes. Like, that was so, totally obvious.

Vanessa raised her hand. Cassandra gestured at it, indicating she should go on.

"Um, like, is this gonna take long? Cuz I really, really gotta go meet Michael, we're going for a romantic walk!!!" She squealed.

Cassandra blinked. She wasn't aware that these Daughters and a LIFE too, outside of battling the Atrox and all... she thought foiling the Followers' plans had been a full time job. She had spent like, weeks trying to figure out that ex-gangbanger's weakness so she could bring down their whole group. Time, after all, was what Followers had enough of.

Then Jimena yawned, stretching and smacking her lips.

That just about did it for Cassandra. She jumped up, knocking the low table over and spilling Maggie's tea set that she set up so the Daughters could feel more at home. Right, fuck that. She tried to spend two minutes being nice to them, trying, because, maybe...just maybe.. she was meant to be good.

Cassandra laughed out loud, yeah, righhhttt. She rolled her eyes at herself. She tore apart the silky material of the tunic.

"AGGGGHHHH!!!" Vanessa screamed and covered her eyes.

Catty leaned forward expectantly, unfortunately, Cassandra wasn't stripping but was wearing a black micro mini, a blood-red corset accessorized with bangles and a belt. Tattoos on her neck, arms, and exposed hips bone declared her allegiance to the Atrox.

"Now, you will listen to me, and you'll listen well", Cassandra growled. "I don't want any of you bitching about your lives. I'm only here to make your lives miserable."

Serena commented, "Well, actually, you're here cuz the Atrox sent you, right? So...basically, you're not really here... or you don't want to be?"

Everyone stared at her.

She squinted. "Oh, wait, there's more..."

And then it occurred to Cassandra that she was reading her mind.

"No more, dammit!", she yelled, smacking Serena over the head with the closest object, which happened to be Catty's chair.

"Ouch!" Catty cried as her ass hit the floor. "You're...you're..."

Jimena drew a machete out of her arm sleeve.

"...Not nice!!!!!", Catty bawled.

Vanessa blinked. "That's the best you could come up with?"

Catty nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You're PA-the-tic!" Serena pointed a finger at Catty. Jimena raised her knife. "_Oye, chica_, nobody _habla con_ Catty like that, even if they are on some kind of _drogas_!!"

Vanessa pointed at Tianna. "She once used Catty and pretended to be her best friend, which she is, like, so not, cuz, I am! She only wanted Catty because she thought it'd make her look smarter, standing next to _that."_ She then gestured at the bawling Catty on the floor. "Like that'd be even possible, even with brain surgery."

"OH THAT IS IT!!! YOU'RE MINE, BITCH! I'm gonna bitch you up so bad even your bitches will be bitched!!" Tianna howled at Vanessa.

Cassandra leaned against the wall as she watched Selene's carefully selected group break into an all-out brawl. She withdrew a stained folder from her bodice, carefully untying the strings. Not even Catty noticed at this point.

Cassandra's Shit, it read. Keep out.

Cassandra flicked through files labelled "Suck up to Atrox", "Get laid by Stanton", until she finally found the one she was looking for. Why did that take so long? Didn't she beat Murray until he finally agreed to organize her evil plans? Damn him. Even his organizing was crap.

_Find New Servants, it read. Take 67. _

_1. Pretend to be nice to the Daughters._ Cassandra put a check next to that. Hey, she fucking tried. Jimena just had a really bad temper.

_2. Get them mad and bitching and each other. This works best if at least one of them is PMS-ing._ Cassandra strutted over to the mess of fighting chicks and examined their pants. Sure enough, Tianna's were smeared in a dark red. Or maybe that was just the fashion these days. Oh well. She shrugged and check that one off anyways.

_3. Get them together by bad-mouthing the others behind their backs. Then trick them into thinking being her servants will defeat the Atrox once and for all. Make it sound simple._ Cassandra had no idea what was going through her head as she was writing this. Maybe Murray wrote it. She slammed the file shut, still managing to make a loud noise even though it was paper. Then an evil grin stretched across her face. It seemed stupid enough that it just might work.

---------------  
_And, so, four days later..._

Cassandra sat on her golden throne, relaxing and flipping through the latest issue of _Evil Teen Vogue_. Catty was on her hands and knees at Cassandra's (rather smelly) feet, painting her toenails on extraordinary shade of maroon that precisely matched her hair. Vanessa was combing through Cassandra's hair, stopping, occasionally, to run the gold- plated brush through her own hair.

Jimena was feeding her a most delicious wine grapes, only half the time shoving a bunch too far down her throat, causing the Magna Mater to gag momentarily.

"Cassandra, I've been painting and re- painting your toenails for the last three days!" Catty whined, pinching her nose. "Couldn't I move on to your hands?" She pleaded. "I know this wonderful pattern, I experimented on Chris the other day, and I'm sure he liked it", she recalled Chris's rather stiff thank-you as he had glanced as his pink fingernails. She sighed in adoration.

"No", Cassandra replied. "And strip those again, they're not the right shade of brown. I want _exactly_ the kind Britney Spears wore this very day, two years ago. Catty nodded and went off to mix another shade.

Jimena shoved another batch of grapes down Cassandra's throat. Something about the Follower choking made her look like a dying flamingo. Her slender limbs convulsed and her whole body shook. She chuckled and reached for more grapes.

Serena was staring out the window, pretending to be doing a mind scan for gossip as Cassandra had asked her to, but really daydreaming about Stanton, and how she should take their PG rated love to the next level. Fuck it, something made her stop and turn everytime she wanted to run away. It happened to all the Daughters. They all had to obey Cassandra. She wondered if it was the same force that didn't allow them to attack, damn it. Why was this so inconvenient? Plus, she hadn't downed tequila in a while and was totally craving some.

"Why are we doing this again?" Vanessa asked, while purposely tangling Cassandra's hair in the comb, so it would hurt _that much_ more when she tried to yank the comb through. And people say she's passive. Hmph, she was plenty aggressive. Man, pulling another chick's hair, that was pretty gruesome, Vanessa thought.

"BE-cause", Cassandra racked her mind for yet another reasonable bullshit answer. "If the Atrox thinks you're busy, he won't bother attacking you, giving us the perfect chance of sneak up on him and kill him!" She emphasized this with a punch in the air.

Vanessa nodded, simply eating it all up. "So, when we like, totally beat the shit out of him, I can be the most popular pop princess on Earth????"

Cassandra nodded. "I'll make sure that happens," She said, lying through her teeth.

"Cool!!" Catty ran up to her. "HOW do you DO that? Show me how to lie through my teeth! Me, me, ME!!!"

Jimena caught Serena's eye from across the room and groaned. "Um, I'mma take a short break." She groaned, making her way to the door.

"OK, but don't be late! You've got exactly FIFTEEN minutes!!!" Called Cassandra, pointing at her... oh, wait. she didn't even own a watch. She retreated sheepishly.

Serena jumped at this chance. "Um... yeah. Me too. Same as her." She ran to the window and hoisted herself over the ledge, jumping into the speeding traffic below. Ouch. She must really want to get away. Or maybe she really needed to use a bathroom.

Vanessa shrugged. "What's up with them?"

---------------

The Atrox leaned back in his office chair. His two o' clock appointment was late. He checked his schedule. Yup, Stanton was late. Very late, since the person in the office next to him had already left for the day. _Fuck_, he thought. _I should get myself new Followers. Ones who are on time and not constantly off watching porno with Tymmie and Karyl._ He then searched his drawers for his Evil King-sized All-Seeing BinocularsTM. He leaned over the window, cape billowing in the wind.

Hmmm...

Little boy eating taffy apple.

Jimena firing a gun wildly in all directions out of anger. He ducked.

Serena waiting by corner store for Stanton.

Stanton molesting little kid, stealing his apple.

Jimena busting a cap in the same boy's ass.

Stanton presenting stolen apple to Serena.

Cassandra in Maggie's apartment chocking on grapes. _Hmm, she kind of looks like a flamingo. _Vanessa and Catty doing nothing to help.

Jimena buying drugs from that man on Wilshire.

Serena and Stanton getting kinky.

Jimena taking plastic baggie out of pocket labeled "Serena's Drugs."

Serena and Stanton doing a mind scan on each other.

Jimena smoking drugs she confiscated from Serena. What kind of friend is that? A fucking smartass, if you wanted to know. The Atrox put down the binoculars. Obviously everyone's lives were better off than his. His grabbed his wallet and strode out the office. Fuck Cassandra. For now, he needed get some of those drugs from that dealer. Who said evil spectral beings couldn't consume drugs, especially Estacy?

And that was how he came up with the idea that Tianna should bear his child.

* * *

Yes, a bit of randomness at the end, and this chap was...pretty stupid.. oh well! Thanks for reading anyways! If you made it this far, I congratulate you.

Reviews:

Nymbis- 0.o you were the only one to review!! THANK YOU!!! bow bow yupps, it's so easy making fun of the Atrox, ain't it? ;)

starbucks-addiction


	4. Why Stanton Is Afraid Of Cassandra

I have read TFE!!!! And so, after silently mourning Catty, I have decided to actually write another chapter ;D so this fic will continue like nothing happened. This idea was the most random-est. I mean, Serena never actually got fed up over the fact that Stanton was dating other girls on the side, did she? All she cared about was whether he crossed them over or not...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Why Stanton Is Afraid Of Cassandra**

If you were a passerby on the streets, maybe going down to Ralph's, something totally normal, you would've been stopped short at the sight of 5 incredibly beautiful girls tramping along, all of them totally different... except for one thing. They were all dressed in black and on a highly secret (NOT) mission to capture a certain Follower...

Tianna twirled down the streets. "Weeee!!!! Can you believe she actually let us out for, like air??!?!"

Vanessa yawned and examined her black fingernails, painted especially for this mission.

Jimena had a gun at the ready, dagger between her teeth.

Catty was absentmindedly doodling a game plan on her arm, their target marked X.

Serena sulked, trailing behind the group. Her black combat boots shuffled along the ground.

Jimena was emitting pure euphoria, for one of the many tasks Cassandra demanded of them allowed her to use a gun. She had brought a knife in case she had run out of bullets.

Catty drew a tree with extreme precision, labelling it "suspicious tree with no leaves".

Tianna whooped. "Fresh air!! Fresh fucking air!!! That bitch let us out, yay for the bitch!!!!" She seemed completely oblivious to the fact that the were on a killing mission.

---------------  
_Earlier that day..._

Cassandra slammed her hands down on the table. "We must take action!" She pounded her fist into her other hand. "We must fight back!" She whirled around, emphasizing her point. "And... we must..."

All the Daughter leaned forward, waiting to hear Cassandra's brilliant plan.

"...We must claim what is rightfully ours!!!" She exclaimed, punching a fist in the air.

The Daughters whooped and cheered. Well, all except Tianna. She folded her arms and looked at the rest as if they were crazy. Not that they had to try. _Bitches, _She thought sourly. _Cassandra's a bitch. Like we could trust her. Besides, -_she flipped her hair over her shoulders-_ Besides, you shouldn't trust _anyone._ Book 6 taught me that. _She nodded curtly, praising herself to remember something she had learnt from _a book, _even if it was about her in the first place.

Catty grabbed Tianna. "Isn't it great?!" She said, hugging her. "Cassandra's got this awesomely cool plan to claim WHAT IS OURS!!!" She mimicked the Follower's air thrust.

Jimena smirked. This was too much like a high school pep rally. Serena was actually getting pumped by the fact that Cassandra might actually be doing some good to the world.

"And so, Stanton will be ours!!!!" Cassandra finished.

"STANTON??" Everyone questioned, including the readers.

"Yes, STANTON!!" Cassandra confirmed.

Everyone stared blankly. Someone coughed -lame-ass-ahemahem

Catty raised her eyebrows. "Wait... he'll be ours?? I've never had, like, more than a threesome before... but I guess it'll be fun!!" She winked. "And exhilarating!!"

Cassandra groaned. "I MEAN, he'll be MINE. You guys will be GO GET HIM for me." She emphasized. "I want him, dead or alive, but mostly alive."

Serena had a heart attack.

Jimena cocked her head. "Wait, dead?" She beamed. Finally, a legal chance to kill her best friend's boyfriend who also happened to be her most mortal (or immortal) enemy.

Cassandra was now thoroughly pissed. She tried to use a cliche once, trying to be "cool" and even the Daughters made that hard for her. "If you bring him back dead, _I will kill you." _She threatened. "Now shoo!" She waved her arms.

They scampered, stopping only for a moment to consider how Cassandra could possibly kill them.

---------------

A dark, inhuman shadow whizzed by the alley across the street. Stanton materialized, eating a grape popsicle, and completely unaware of the Goddesses.

Catty stopped, in mid-doodle. She examined her arm. Darn it, that black thing had just ruined her _beautiful_ drawing of Chris. She raised her hands to the sky. "WHYYYYYYYYYYY??????"

Tianna brushed back her long hair, tying it up into a ponytail so it would not get stained by blood.

Serena looked up. Jimena had stabbed the nearest fire hydrant to see if her dagger is still satisfactory for the kill.

Vanessa eyed Stanton with envy. Dammit, that blond hair was just _too good_ to be true. Maybe it was a wig...She rushed towards Stanton, pulling on his blond hair... and completely giving away the position of the girls.

Stanton rubbed his scalp. "Owwww!!! That was completely un-CALLED for!!!"

From the shadows, all four girls glared at Vanessa.

"It was the hair!" Vanessa cried. "He has some kind of BeDazzle-ment power!!!"

Jimena rolled her eyes and led the girls in double somersaults that led them to Stanton's feet, where they they crashed together, banging noses.

Vanessa, startled by the collision, tripped over her own heels (literally) and fell into the heap.

Jimena rose, scratching her head. "Hmmm... _soy seguro mi _plan worked..." She produced a chart of complicated measurements and tables. "Aha! _Vato_, you should be standing _asi_", She pointed. "We rolled_ tan rapido_."

Tianna squinted, trying to make sense of the words. "Are you telling us we rolled too fast, bitch? I am not doing that again, not for any bitch."

Catty sighed. So much for a dramatic entrance. Then she saw Serena rushing to meet Stanton, the two furiously embracing and making out. She melted, thinking of Chris. All the guys she liked had to be fucking taken or dead. Serena was soooo lucky. Maybe Catty should lock Stanton up and fuck him, just for the fun of it. One can never have enough boy toys, especially if your name is Catty.

She strolled over to Stanton. "Hey sexy, wanna have a threesome?" She put her best moves forward and inconspicuously kicked Serena out of the way with her foot.

Jimena looked fucking scary. "You little _puta_!!!" She rambled off in Spanish, a language neither Catty nor Tianna could understand, but they were sure she was saying something along the lines of "Get the fuck off him!!!!"

"Well, she's right, isn't she?" Tianna pointed out. "Aren't we supposed to be capturing the bitch, not becoming his bitch?"

Catty frowned. "Well, Serena's actually got a point here." She nodded towards the mind-reading Daughter and her boy. "If Cassandra's getting him anyways, why not have a lil' fun???"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jimena screamed. "I'm here to bust a _cap_ up his _ass_ and hang his _fucking face_ on my fireplace like all the other _vatos_ _asses_, NOT to fuck _him_!!!!"

Catty jumped, not realizing so many exclamation points and italized words could logically fit in one sentence. "Are you becoming sober again? Do I need to force-feed you weed?" She asked worriedly, reaching in her bag for beer she kept for exactly these situations.

Jimena shook her head. "No, _no me gusta_ _el beer_ _ahora."_

"The bitch is in denial!!!" Tianna screeched. "DO SOMETHING, bitch!!!!"

Catty jammed the mouth of the bottle down Jimena's throat, working her jaw to make her swallow. She topped off the entry with a lit cigarette and a leaf of weed. It was quite a masterpiece, if she did say so herself.

Jimena swallowed, gulping the beer like a child sucking on a pacifier. Then she snatched the bottle out of Catty's hands, protecting it. "MY beer!!!" She cried like a toddler. Who drinks beer. And smokes weed. So she didn't notice when she was dragged by Tianna, who was grasping the coller of Jimena's shirt, walking towards Stanton. Vanessa followed after, rubbing her cheek against a clump of Stanton Hair. "So...blond..." She murmured.

---------------  
_Back at the apartment_

Cassandra tapped her foot, staring out the window. _Fuck this Mater thing_, she thought. She hadn't been able to turn into shadow with the moon watching over her. She hadn't been able to do _anything._ And now, her stomach was rumbling, and her feet hurt from standing up, but she wasn't able to sleep until Catty had fluffed up her pillows and Vanessa had laid out the sheets. It was her normal routine, as of a week ago. She even missed Serena's atrocious cooking. It didn't matter that all she could make were cardboard-tasting cookies. She needed to eat, damn it. And she couldn't very well dissolve into shadow and steal something, oh no, it didn't work that way. _Fuck this. Where are they?_

_It doesn't take that long to capture a sexy Follower. _  
_---------------_

_Or does it?_

Serena slammed the door of the hotel room. "Your turn." She said, referring to Catty.

Catty grabbed her purse and marched in purposefully.

"Wait- wait, girls, please, have mercy!!! No- not Catty again, no!!!!!" Stanton pleaded as the door slammed shut.

Vanessa sighed and sank to the floor. How long had they been here? Was her makeup running? Her mother wold be worried. And what about -gasp- Michael? Didn't she have a boyfriend? So why were they bunched in the hallway of a hotel room after midnight, waiting for Catty to be done with Stanton so she could have a turn?

"Because Cassandra said he would be ours." Serena's voice made Vanessa jump. Holy shit, she almost forgot Serena could read minds.

"But, won't Cassandra be mad? I mean," Vanessa lowered her voice. "She said she would _kill us._"

Jimena laughed, long and loud. It was so obvious the effects of the drugs still haven't worn off yet. "_Chica_, there's no way she can kill us. You're looking at a homegirl from _El Nueve."_

Catty poked her head out the door. "Stanton refuses to wear a condom."

Tianna glanced in her direction. "Just fuck him without one, bitch. You can't become anymore of a bitch than you already are."

Ignoring the diss implied in that, Catty grinned. "Okay!" She turned on her heel, eager to get back in the room.

Serena continued staring into space like nothing had happened.

Vanessa's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell to the floor.

"Hm. Weirdos." Jimena slurred.

"Yup. I'm giving Catty five more minutes, and it's my turn. Got a problem with that, bitch?"

"I'm actually surprised you only managed to fit one "bitch" in that sentence."

Tianna shrugged. "Blame the author."

---------------

It was dawn by the time the Daughters dragged a sack of man-meat to Maggie's former apartment and rung the doorbell. No one answered. They all exchanged a look. It wasn't that late, was it? And...oh wait, it was. Oops.

They let themselves in (funny how that works, why would they bother ringing the doorbell in the first place?) and dumped Stanton on the hardwood floor. And then they ripped off the piece of tape covering his mouth.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW..."

Cassandra jerked awake by a loud, whiny noise from the other room. She kicked her foot to slam the door and went back to sleep.

Stanton blinked. He was lying on the floor. Standing over him were the girls who had raped him and not have him enjoy it. His head hurt. Could you get a hangover from sex?

Oh God. Maybe they wanted to have a five-some now. He raised his hands in defence.

Jimena prodded him with her foot. He screamed girlishly.

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Cassandra was woken a second time. She got fed up. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!!!!" She shouted to whoever was emitting the screams. And then she went back to sleep.

Stanton raised an ear. He jumped awake. Was that Cassandra? He controlled Tianna's mind to make her untie himself and ran to the other room.

"Oh please, oh please, make it stop, make them stop!"

Cassandra was forced to yet again open her eyes. A large, black, mud-like shape was cuddled by her feet, and it seemed to be whimpering for help.

"Tymmie, is that you?"

The blob said nothing.

"Karyl?" She tried.

No response.

"Yvonne? I thought you were supposed to be on Venice Beach..."

The blur materialized, and Cassandra could see plainly that it was the same sexy Follower she had demanded her servants to capture. So they hadn't failed her after all...

"Ahem." Stanton nervously coughed. His hair looked (if she didn't know any better, and she really didn't) sex- mussed, there were different shades of lipstick over his collar, his shirt was ripped, and he wasn't wearing any pants. He looked like a fucking prostitute. "Why am I here? Why did the Daughters drag me here?"

Cassandra threw a pillow at his head. "You idiot! Didn't you read chapter one?" She snapped.

Stanton scratched at his head. "No. What'd I miss?"

Cassandra sighed. "Never mind. Com'here you!!!!" She squealed, jumping on top of him.

Stanton's eyes widened. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I can't take it anymore!!!!!!!"

He ran out of the apartment, screaming and pleading for his sanity, leaving Cassandra sitting, dumbfounded, on floor.

* * *

0.o oh wow even i was suprised by the ending...what comes out of my keyboard sometimes... shakes head 

Phoenix-Fire Power- OMGSH!!! A CHOKING WRITER!!!! noooooooooooooooooo...someone.. help... anyone??? well, im glad you thought it was so funny. ;)

ttfn, starbucks-addiction


	5. We Want Our Lives Back!

I HAVE UPDATED! It's a miracle, if I do say so myself. ; ) For you see, I... have an extreme case of... WRITERS' BLOCK!!! (hangs head in shame) It might be a while until my next update. So until then, enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except for the writing. Or maybe that belongs to Microsoft Word. Hm...

* * *

**Chapter Five: We Want Our Lives Back!**

Jimena banged her gravel. "This court will now come to order!" She had somehow required a powdered white wig and was sitting behind a large oak desk, towering over the jury.

Vanessa had a compact mirror in hand, was applying another round of makeup to her face. She turned and whispered something in Serena's ear. Serena nodded briskly and adjusted her glasses and her lawsuit, tugging on the skirt.

Catty bounded in and plopped herself onto the chair marked "Witness". Unlike the rest, she sported a bright orange headband and a Day-Glo t-shirt with jean capris. She produced a thick 12 page statement from the pocket of her jeans and presented it to Serena.

"You may begin. Tell us everything." Jimena gestured towards Catty.

Catty's brow furrowed. "But, you were there."

Jimena slammed her hammer. "Silence! This is how it must be done! I should know, I've been to trial many times."

Catty shrank back. Okay, she was going to go with this for awhile. "Well, I was walking down the street for no apperent reason when I saw some fat people throwing stuff out of Maggie's apartment..."

As Catty continued on, Serena was furiously taking notes. "Pic of Chris found... Hector... sex... Cassandra choke on grapes... Stanton captured..."

Jimena cleared her throat. "That will be enough. Now, I please welcome to the stand Vanessa Cleveland, who will provide us with a game plan for the events following. Vanessa?"

Vanessa smoothed down her hair. "Am I on TV?"

"No, this is for the reader's enjoyment only."

"Oh, okay!' She beamed at the camera. "Well, first, before our jury, Tianna Moore, can decide on the verdict, I call the first witness, Stanton!"

Catty applauded wildy. Tianna peered at her over her clipboard.

"What? Stanton sure does know a good time."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Serena, I forgot _you _didn't get a turn..."

Jimena smashed the desk with the gravel. "Order! OR-DER!"

All was quiet as Stanton ambled into the room.

"WOAH! Where am I?" He looked around. The faces of his last 4 lovers, and Serena, stared back at him. "EEEEK!!!!" He cowered in a corner.

Vanessa stacked her papers. "Stanton, will you please tell the jury where you were at approximetly 3 PM yesterday?"

"Why yes, I was downtown enjoying a wonderful grape popsicle. It was most wonderful," Stanton gushed. "It was not too cold, yet it wasn't melted yet..."

"What did Cassandra want?" Vanessa shot.

"What? Actually the question should be, what did you guys want?"

"Cassandra ordered us to capture you."

Stanton rubbed his neck. "Um, I dunno. Maybe she wanted some of _this_." He lifted up his shirt and gestured to his 6 pack.

Catty snapped pictures, blinding everyone.

Serena fumed. When did he get a six-pack and _not tell her_?

"Mmmmm..." Stanton rubbed himself. Vanessa shielded her eyes.

"That is so _wrong_."

Jimena had her feet propped up on the mahogany desk and was munching on Cheerios, completely unaware of the scene.

To distract everyone from Stanton's hawt abs, Vanessa picked up a remote and gingerly pressed the play button, sending a stream of light to a tattered projector. Then she turned off the lights.

"HEY- what?" The flashes abruptly stopped as Catty turned to look at the screen. It showed a tape of Cassandra in the club, dressed as a total slut, dancing her ass off with Justin Timberlake. The clip changed to the scene only a few hours ago, when Cassandra had ordered them to "claim what was hers".

Catty frowned. "Do I really sound that stupid? And such a slut all the time?"

Jimena squinted, "Am I really such an addict?"

Tianna was the only one un-subdued. "Wow. I am like, such, a bitch. All RIGHT! Let's GO, bitches!"

Jimena banged her gravel again, causing it to crack in half and drop to the floor below with a clank. "ORDER PEOPLE! ORDER! Just because your judge is an addict does NOT give any reason for you to be straying away from the subject! I now ORDER Tianna to present her conclusion!"

Tianna rasied her hand timidly. "But, I haven't heard from all the witnessess ye-"

Completely ignoring the fact that Tianna hadn't even uttered one "bitch", Vanessa continued playing the slide, showing everyone the Atrox's unexpected arrival at the Followers' apartment. Six pairs of eyes followed the clip as Cassandra produced a folder labelled _Plan For Domination_. As she read the script underneath. And as she put her plan into action. As a baby Vanessa got her diaper changed.

"Oops." Vanessa quickly shut off the power. "I forgot I taped over old family videos."

As the lights flickered on again, Tianna was furiously scribbling over Catty's documents, appearing to be formulating a master plan.

Serena picked up the multilated pieces of gravel and banged them together. "Since our judge appears to be drugged, I now take over this meeting. Although I, myself, am high, I'm pretty sure my alcohol level is much lower than my friend here." She took a deep breath. "TIANNA! CATTY! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE NOW!"

The twosome, not wasting a second, appeared instantly at Serena's feet, murmuring, "I am not worthy...I am not worthy..."

Serena snapped her fingers. "Vanessa."

Vanessa rushed to Serena's side, providing her with a clipboard.

Tianna began to speak. "Bitch, I have drawn a game plan for anihilating the bitch." She held up a diagram proudly.

A half erased stick-man lay on a box- shaped bed, hand on hip. Five red X's were encircled around in bed. A giant grape juice stain, labelled C, was watching over with Sharpie squiggles for eyes. Tianna beamed at the sight of her masterpiece.

"What in fucking hell is that?" Jimena drawled.

Tianna sighed. _Bitches_. Idiots who couldn't understand the perfectly clear diagram. She gave the finger and proceeded to explain.

"All right bitches, we rewind the tape that bitch took, right? Then we pause at the part where that slutwhore takes out her crappy plan," She slammed the remote to demonstrate. "We read the rest of her crappy plan"- Tianna punched the diagram- "We make up a counterattack, and we BITCH the BITCH!" She finished with a flourish.

The group looked simultanously from the diagram to Tianna. The diagram. Tianna. How did the dirgram show Tianna plan? Serena's voice brushed across their brains. _Pretend she's making all the sense in the world._ They nodded their thanks and all clamoured to praise Tianna, holding her game plan like a Nobel Award.

Jimena rose groggily. "This court is now adjourned..."

There was a stampede for the large oak doors. Pandemonium ensued.

"Me, me!" Vanessa reached her arms out, eager to escape.

"Outta my way! OUTTA MAH WAYY!!!" Catty knocked over Serena in her haste to leave the weirdos.

Tianna stomped over Serena's unconcious body and ran outside.

Stanton carefully stole a Sharpie Tianna left and drew a comical face on his girlfriend. Then he picked her up and left.

Jimena collasped on the floor and fell asleep.


End file.
